Memorias de un fighter
by Fanderichie
Summary: Natsuo cuenta las cosas que han ido pasando en su vida. Como conoció a Youji, como perdió su ojo...también hace una reflexión sobre su característica de no tener sentido del tacto. [NatsuoxYouji]Shonen ai


Memorias de un fighter

Durante el tiempo que llevo como fighter, me han pasado muchísimas cosas. Muchas de ellas buenas, y muchas de ellas malas. De entre todas estas cosas, considero yo, que la mejor de todas ha sido conocer a mi sacrifice. Youji. Con el que comparto las risas y bromas, pero también el dolor.

Nuestra creadora, Nagisa sensei, nos creó con la característica de no tener sentido del tacto, por lo que tampoco nos puede doler nada. Los zero no sienten dolor. Eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, pero no es verdad. La gente no comprende lo duro que es no poder sentir las cosas. Vale, yo no siento dolor, pero tampoco siento la temperatura de la comida, ni las cosas suaves, jamás podré sentir. Jamás podré sentirle. Y eso duele. Duele mucho.

Normalmente, delante de la gente me hago el fuerte, tenemos que mantener una reputación. A la gente, le hago saber que me da igual que ellos puedan sentir, les digo que no sé nada de eso ni quiero saberlo, pero en el fondo, me muero por sentir. Me da mucha rabia que me digan que, encima, es una ventaja. ¿ellos qué sabrán¿acaso ellos están en la misma situación que yo?. Muchas noches, en la cama, me pongo a pensar sobre esto. Le miro a Youji, dormido a mi lado, con sus brazos rodeándome y me doy cuenta de que aunque sé que me está abrazando, no puedo sentirlo. No sé lo que se siente cuando te abarazan, o cuando to besan...y me gustaría saberlo. Me encantaría sentirle. Supongo que será cálido..._supongo._

La primera vez que nos conocimos, Youji y yo teníamos unos ocho años. Jamás olvidaré aquel día. Youji estaba solo en una haitación y yo iba con Nagisa por un pasillo con muchas puertas a los lados. Estabamos en "Las siete lunas". Al final del pasillo, ella abrió la puerta muy despacio y nos presentó: "Youji, a partir da ahora, Natsuo será tu compañero. Tu fighter. A partir de la semana que viene comenzareis vuestro entrenamiento." Y dicho eso, se fué. Nos dejó solos a Youji y a mi.

Al principio no sabíamos que hacer, la primera vez que le vi, me pareció el ser más bonito de la tierra. De hecho, muchas veces, para disimular lo que siento, hago ver que otras cosas me parecen mucho más bonitas que él, pero no es verdad. Youji se pone celoso, eso me hace gracia. Pero bueno, el caso es que estabamos los dos solos en una habitación. En la habitación había una cama bastante grande con dos muñecos de peluche sobre ella. Al no hacer ninguno nada, me senté en la cama y cogí uno de ellos. Me quedé mirándolo y dije, más que nada para romper el hielo, "es una monada¿no te parece?". Youji, saliendo de un medio-trance en el que estaba metido, me miró a los ojos y contestó: "Si, una auténtica monada". Lo dijo con un tono tan sincero y con unos ojos tan penetrantes, que no pude evitar ponerme rojo. Porque de hecho, no estaba mirando los peluches, me estaba mirando a mi. Sus ojos morados profundamente conectados con mis ojos verdes. Si, ojos, plural. Cuando nos conocimos tenía los dos.

A partir de entonces, nos hicimos...amigos. Esa, por ejemplo, es una de las cosas buenas que me han pasado. Muchos de las parejas fighter/sacrifice, no son amigas. Son compañeros de equipo, nada más. Otros, utilizan a los fighter como herramientas. Un ejemplo de eso es Beloved. Aoyagi Seimei. Nagisa sensei nos lo contó. Más tarde, Youji y yo conocimos a Agatsuma Soubi, el fighter de Beloved...Nos venció. Pero, si soy sincero, tengo que decir que me algero de haberle conocido. Nos ayudó mucho, y si no lo hubira hecho, Nagisa sensei nos habría castigado. Y os aseguro que una Nagisa enfadada, no es una buena Nagisa.

Durante un entrenamiento, perdí mi ojo derecho. Estábamos luchando contra homeless (una pareja de la serie de Ritsu sensei), la fighter lanzó un ataque de restricción solo contra Youji, y yo ( inexperto que era) me puse en medio para protegerle. El ataque no llegó a su destino (el cuello) y me dió en la cara. Se terminó la batalla con mi cara sangrando y Youji gritándome por estúpido.

Me llevaron al hospital y estuve tres días ingresado. Durante esos tres días, Nagisa sensei vino a verme y me empezó a echar la bronca, a partir de entonces me cogió manía. También vino Youji. Cuando vino, yo estaba dormido. Él se limitó a sentarse en una silla a mi lado y me cogió de la mano. Pero claro, yo no podía sentirlo. Me desperté y vi a Youji sentado en una silla con la mitad de su cuerpo sobre la camilla en la que me encontraba y dormido. Realmente parecía un ángel...le sacudí levemente y se despertó. Nos miramos durante un largo rato y de repente, me gritó: "¡Eres un irresponsable¡si alguien tiene que recibir daño ese soy yo!"...cuando se calmó, yo estaba a punto de llorar, se dió cuenta y entonces se disculpó. "Lo siento, Tsun, lo que pasa es que me ha dado mucha rabia lo que a pasado, porque tú no tenías por qué haber salido herido". Entonces me di cuenta, Youji estaba preocupado por mi. Le contesté: "Está bien You-chan, yo solo quería protegerte...además no me a dolido".

A partir de entonces nuestra relación se hizo aún más estrecha. Muchas veces le he oído a Youji lamentarse por lo que le pasó a mi ojo. Dice que en realidad la culpa fue suya por no ser un buen sacrifice. Para mí, él es el mejor sacrifice del mundo.

Todavía me acuerdo cuando Nagisa sensei nos mandó derrotar a Soubi y Ritsuka. Loveless. Al principio, cuando me enteré de que Soubi había cambiado de sacrifice, me entró tanta rabia que fui a dar lo mejor de mi para derrotarle. Le despreciaba con toda mi alma...quería que sufriera...¿como se le ocurría tener otro sacrifice¡Yo jamás podría estar con alguien que no fuera Youji!. Aunque no me tenía por qué preocupar mucho, yo ya sabía como se las gasta mi sacrifice. Si el oponente se pone muy irritante, Youji no duda en coger un clavo y su martillo y torturarle un poquito. Ese es Youji, como no puede sentir dolor, le gusta verlo en el rostro de los otros, le gusta oír cuando los otros gritan, le gusta ver la sangre de los oponentes...para ser sincero, a mi también me gusta, pero yo soy más comedido que él, más tranquilo.

Cuando después de la pelea, me desperté, no me acordaba de mucho. Estaba tumbado en una cama, con ropa que no era la mia (y que me estaba grande), las manos vendadas y con Youji a mi lado. Dormía profundamente, pero tuve que despertarlo porque necesitaba saber donde estábamos. Le desperté y él si que se acordaba de lo que había pasado. Al parecer, Soubi nos había derrotado, pero también nos había llevado a su casa. Estuvimos un rato hablando hasta que de pronto me dijo: "¿quieres divertirte un rato?", y con una risita, cogió una cuerda y se dirigió a la puerta. Ató la cuerda a algo que estaba cerca de ésta y se colocó en el otro lado estirando la cuerda, de manera que cuando la puerta se abriera y entrara alguien, éste se tropezaría y se caería. Al cabo de un rato, se oyeron pasos. Eran Soubi y otro chico que en aquel momento no sabíamos quién era. La puerta se abrió, y el chico que no era Soubi (que más tarde nos enteramos que se llamaba Kio), tropezó y cayó al suelo tirando por los aires las bolsas que llevaba y haciendo que Youji empezara a reirse de una manera incotrolada. A mi me encanta ver la risa de Youji. Sobre todo en aquel momento en el que nuestra situación no era precisamente la mejor del mundo.

Tras aquel encuentro, comenzamos a congeniar con ellos...de hecho, un día en el que Youji se estaba bañando, sonó el móvil. Yo estaba mirando por la ventana, más que por Youji (al que no le importa que yo esté presente mientras se baña), por mí. No quería ponerme rojo y que Youji me viera...eso sería terriblemente vergonzoso. Youji me gritó que cogiera, pues podía ser Nagisa sensei, pero no fue así. Era Soubi. Al parecer alguien le había dado una paliza y quería que le recogieramos.

Ése mismo día, nos enteramos de la traición de nuestra creadora. Nagisa había creado a otro par de Zeros antes que a nosotros, en este caso eran chicas. Unas auténticas brujas. Lo que nos hicieron no tiene nombre. Jamás se lo perdonaré. Porque ese momento me dolió, me dolió mucho. "Los Zero no sienten dolor"¡y un cuerno!.

Restricción completa. ¿por qué narices no conocía yo esa técnica?. El momento que vi como Youji se desplomaba ante mis ojos, fue como si la tierra se hubiera deshecho bajo mis pies. Después de aquello, me quedé mucho tiempo cuidando de Youji. Me dolía mucho verle así...no podía soportarlo. Le cogí de la mano y estuve a su lado hasta que despertó. Youji me pidió que me tumbara a su lado para sentir mi presencia, y esque aunque Youji no puede, literalmente, sentir, si le estoy abrazando, él es consciente de que lo estoy ahciendo, y eso es una sensación que aunque cualquiera de vosotros no podais entender, para nosotros es como "sentir placer".

Como he dicho antes, en mi vida han pasado cosas buenas y cosas malas. La mejor ha sido conocer a Youji, porque aunque nos echen de nuestro hogar, nos derroten en las batallas o incluso nos enbronquen, siempre estaremos juntos. Si estamos juntos, todo está bien.

Y, si puediera enontrar la manera de como recuperar mi sentido del tacto, lo haría. Por mucho que la gente diga que es una ventaja, para mi no lo es. Porque las cosas malas las siento igual con o sin tacto, sin embargo las cosas buenas no. Y eso es algo injusto. ¿Justicia? Ya, ya lo sé, la justicia no existe. Odio ser justo, eso es lo que Youji y yo le dijimos a Shinonomi Hitomi (profesora de Ritsuka) en una ocasión. Y esque si el mundo no es justo conmigo, yo no seré justo con el mundo.


End file.
